Once Upon a Time
by caswingsuniverse
Summary: When 5-year-old Creedance can't sleep because of a thunderstorm, Daddy!Dean tells her the story of how he met his angel.


Shadows branch from the curtains, grasping at every shred of light against the walls and carpet. The A/C coughed and the ceiling fan hummed, a conversation ominous to the ear. Tree branches sawed together, leaves morphing into black eyes watching Dean's every step through the house. He shakes his shoulders as thunder rumbles, pulling on a t-shirt before stepping into Creedance's room. He turns on the light, banished the dark back to wear it came from. Or at least, that's how it looked to his 5 year old daughter.

She peeks out from under the covers, glancing at the window before reaching for him with a sob. He scowls in confusion before lifting her up and kissing her forehead. "What's wrong, Cece?

"Daddy…. The storm…" she hiccups, clutching his Led Zeppelin shirt in her small fists. Taking a deep breath, he smiles at her, lost in her brown eyes. He bounces the child on his hip, humming in contemplation.

"How about a story? That'll distract you until the loud thunder passes." He sits down on her bed, nestling her thin body on his lap before petting her brown curly hair. She nods against his chest, sniffling. "What kind of story?"

"How did you and Father meet?" she pauses, looking up at him.

Dean nods in understanding, tapping her button nose with his forefinger. An image of Cas, snoring lightly in bed, fills his imagination, soon replaced by the bright image of wings. Wings he hadn't seen in years, wings he would never see again. The memory of Dean crawling out of his own grave makes him frown, soon replaced by a montage of other memories of mixed emotions. Laughter rumbles in his throat in time with the thunder, and Cece cringes against him. It wasn't the request he expected, but he'll manage for his little girl. He runs his hand up and down her back, clearing his throat.

"Once upon a time, a young man named Dean-"

"That's you, Daddy! That's your name!" Her smile is missing two teeth and shines brighter than the lightning Dean thinks when he smiles back.

"Yes, that's Daddy's name," he says, furrowing his eyebrows as he tries to make his life story PG rated. "And this young man, worked for the family business. With his younger brother, Sammy, and his father. They traveled the country listening to classic rock, eating burgers and pie every night…"

Creedance hums contentedly, whispering, "I love pie…"

Dean chuckles, patting her back lightly. "But besides eating junk food and listening to awesome music, the brothers saved people from the bad guys. The kind who cast evil spells, who drink human blood. And one day, the younger brother got really hurt…"

Creedance sits up, wiping her face with the hem of her pajama shirt. "Uncle Sam got hurt?"

Dean strokes her cheek with his thumb, smiling sadly at the memory. "It was a long time ago sweetheart. He's perfectly fine now."

Cece smiles and rests her head on his shoulder again, nuzzling his neck. Dean leans his head against hers, closing his eyes and trying to banish the memory of watching Sam's eyes fall shut as he collapsed to his knees. The memory of holding Sam's unconscious body as his blood coated Dean's hands and arms. That was a long time ago, those days are far behind them. Yet, the memory is just as vivid as it was that day. The red color of the crossroads demon's eyes is still bright in his mind. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Cece's lavender shampoo. The kind Cas picked out because of the calming smell.

Dean smiles, taking another breath before starting again. "When Sam got hurt, Dean made a deal with one of the bad guys to help fix him. But under one condition, he had a limited amount of time… as a free man. At any time, Dean could be captured. But Sam got better and they started working again, doing what Dean had always done: save people. He lived for the road, enjoyed every slice of pie and guitar solo. But no one was ever on Dean's side."

"I'm on your side, Daddy…" Cece says, patting Dean's chest to comfort him. He grins at his daughter.

He whispers, "I know you are…"

Silence settles between them, their breath slow. The thunder is farther away, quiet as a cat purring. Dean swallows, unsure how to go on. Cece looks up at him, eyes curious, innocent, and wise. A combination Dean is used to finding in blue irises.

"Did the bad guys get Dean?" she asks, petting his hair a little as if to fix his bed head.

"They did. They got him. He spent 4 months as their prisoner in the deepest, darkest dungeon. A place even the greatest Disney villain would be afraid of. The walls were hot as fire, there was no food. And the bad guys… they hurt Dean, laughed at his pain."

Cece frowns, looking at Dean's chest as he goes on. "The darkness of that place began to swallow Dean piece by piece, until he couldn't recognize himself. The suddenly, there was light. Silver and blue light slashing through the dark, cutting Dean free of the chains binding him to the dungeon wall. Dean fell to his knees, throat dry from months of screaming. As he tries to speak, he sees the face of the light."

Her brown eyes meet his green ones, the excited twinkle back. She claps her hands together, holding them against her heart. "What did the face look like Daddy? Was it an angel?"

Dean blinks, mouth opening in shock before he says, "Yes, sweetie, that's right. It was an angel. He had eyes that sparkled like pool water, the bluest Dean had ever seen. The whole figure was blue, floating in the darkness around him. The angel placed a hand-shaped light on Dean's shoulder and a deep voice declared, "Dean Winchester is saved."

The awe on Creedance's face fills Dean's chest with more warmth. Dean hadn't known what happened during that fateful meeting in Hell for years, until Cas showed him as a present for their first anniversary. It took some of the burn away from the memories, made the darkness light-filled. Dean smiles, tickling Cece's tummy lightly before continuing this story.

"Now Dean didn't remember this incident after the angle saved him. No, he just remembered waking up and finding his way home to his brother. But something bothered him. Who saved him? Who had the power and the kindness to save a man full of darkness? So he went out to discover this person, his angel. And one day, they meet again. But Dean doesn't recognize him. This man had a halo of messy black hair, a wrinkled suit and trench coat with a backwards tie. He was pale and slender. Human. But he had these eyes. Eyes hard like diamonds, but blue as pure water."

Creedance nuzzles Dean's chest, yawning as he finishes his short rant about Cas' beauty. He blushes a little, glad only his daughter would know about his adoring description. He lowers his voice, noting that no thunder disturbed them now. "Dean asked 'Who are you?' to which the man replied, 'Castiel.' Dean was baffled, staring at the figure before him. Something felt familiar and mesmerizing about those eyes… 'No, what are you?' Dean asked. 'I'm an angel of the Lord,' Castiel answered…. And that is how Father and I met…"

Cece stays quiet for a short while, eyes closed and back rising and falling slowly. With a kiss on the top of her head, Dean stands and places her carefully under the covers. He brushes a thumb over the freckles on her cheeks, whispering goodnight.

A warm pair of arms wrap around his waist as soft lips kiss his neck. He jumps, then relaxes into the embrace. Cas and Dean begin to rock together, watching their daughter sleep.

"That was a nice story, Dean…" Cas whispers, nipping at his earlobe.

Dean hums, "Yeah?"

Cas nods, kissing his neck again. Dean turns to face his angel, kissing his lips softly and sighing.

"I liked it very much. You made me sound so heroic."

Dean laughs silently, squeezing Cas's sides and kissing him again. "I'm glad, angel. Come on, let's go back to bed."

They take hold of each other's hands, smiling again at Creedance before heading out the doorway. Just as he crosses the threshold, a small voice asks, "Was that true, Daddy?"

Dean looks back at his daughter as she rubs her eyes with her fist, then back at Cas. Cas frowns, watching Dean to see what he says. Clearing his throat, Dean says, "I made a couple parts better throughout the story. Father and I met after I spilled hot coffee and burned myself. He helped me take care of the mess and the wounds…. Go to sleep now baby girl. I love you."

She nods, settling against her mattress again. "Love you too. Good night."


End file.
